


Someone To Talk To

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Anna Lives, Awkward Castiel, Balthazar Lives, Character Death In Dream, Djinni & Genies, Dreamhusbands, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gabriel Lives, Human Castiel, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Protective Lucifer, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas and Sam go hunting for a Djinn and Cas gets caught and gets stuck in his own dream. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna never died, they don't hunt, he's married to Dean, he's just an accountant now, Dean works at the garage. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Talk To

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Over time, Dean, slowly, adjusted to the coldness of winter and wasn't as cold so much lately. He was on the computer, looking on the computer for a case. They haven't had one for a while and Dean was getting pretty bored. Soon, he found one. "Hey, I think I found something," Dean said suddenly. "My bets are that it's a Djinn."

Sam looked up from playing cards with Castiel and raised his eyebrows, "Care to elaborate on that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Reports show that people get taken from not do populated places and the people who were taken go there on a regular basis. Early this morning, police found a man dead in an old warehouse with all his blood drained."

Sam thought for a moment then nodded, "Sounds like a Djinn. We should go check it out."

Cas looked up from his cards and looked between the two brothers. "What?"

"We think we might have a case, Cas," Dean rolled his eyes. "You wanna help or play cards?" he teased.

"Honestly, play cards. But I will help." Cas smiled.

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Wow. Okay then."

Dean smirked and shook his head. "Well, c'mon." he said and stood, putting the top to the laptop down.

Cas disappeared and reappeared in the Impala.

San sighed, "Again. Wow." He stood and walked out to the car.

Dean laughed softly. "You get used to it." he smiled and followed him out.

"Unlikely." Sam grunted and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I'm sure you will sometime." Dean said and got into the drivers side and began to drive.

Cas reached up and pulled Dean's phone from his pocket, "My game."

"Sam deleted it remember?" Dean said lightly.

"I know, but I figured out how to get it back. I watched Sam download a new game on his phone." Cas grinned.

"Shit..." Sam muttered.

"Smooth one." Dean huffed, letting Cas taking his phone.

Sam turned around and held his hand out to Cas, "Hand it over."

"No." Cas whined and moved into the corner.

"Oh, leave him be, dude," Dean sighed deeply. "I'll get it back when we get to the place, alright?"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Cas chuckled and went back to playing his game.

About twenty-three minutes later, Dean parked outside the warehouse and turned the Impala off. He turned around in his seat, about to tell Cas to give his phone back, when he saw his mate asleep. Dean softly chuckled and carefully took his phone back without waking Cas. He put his phone in his pocket and gently shook Cas's knee. "Hey," he said softly. "Time to get up."

Cas groaned and sighed, waking up, "Why?"

Dean chuckled. "We're here, Sleeping Beauty." he smiled and got out of the car, going to the trunk.

Cas glared and appeared right neck to Dean, laughing when the hunter jumped.

"Why do you _do that_?" Dean huffed. " _Other_ than it being fun." Dean grabbed a handgun for himself and giving both Sam and Cas a gun as well.

Cas smiled and sighed, shrugging.

Sam chuckled, "He scared you again."

"There was no other time that he scared me." Dean grumbled stubbornly and pulled the trunk hood down, locking it.

"You keep saying that. Hey, where'd Cas go?" Sam looked around.

Dean looked around. "Dunno," he sighed. "Probably went inside to look around. Hopefully he didn't get into any trouble." he muttered.

"Cas knows what he's doing." Sam smiled a bit.

Cas held the gun down by his side and looked around.

"Yeah." Dean sighed and led the way to the old building. Once they got to the door, Dean nearly collapsed and caught the wall, visibly tense. Something was horribly wrong inside with Cas and it was hurting Dean mentally.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam helped his brother stand. He looked at Dean with concern, wondering what was wrong.

"I-I don't know," Dean said once he pulled himself together again. "Something's wrong with Cas."

Cas woke up with a groaned then sat up and looked around. He stood and saw he wasn't in his trench coat. "Where the hell am I?" He walked down stairs and saw Dean sitting at the table, "Dean, what's going on?"

Dean blinked and looked up. "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. He looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight. "I lost track of time. God, I'm sorry. I should've been in bed sooner." Dean said and stood. "Why are you still in your work clothes? C'mon. Let's get you changed." Dean smiled softly and walked over to Cas, about to lead him upstairs but felt Cas stop him. "What are you doing?" he grunted.

"Dean, this isn't funny. What the hell is going on?" Cas frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said. "Cas, let go of me. You've been working all day. You're probably just tired. C'mon."

"What about the Djinn? We haven't killed it yet." Cas sighed. He was confused. What's going on?

"Djinn?" Dean mumbled in confusion. "Cas, have you been drinking? You hardly drink. C'mon. Gabriel is _supposed_ to be coming over tomorrow. I dunno, though, because of that argument you two have the other week. I think Sam is coming over from Cali, though."

Cas tilted his head slightly then looked down at his hand and narrowed his eyes at the ring, "What's this?"

Dean frowned sadly. "Our wedding ring..." he said quietly, slowly rubbing his hands up and down on Cas's arms. "Are you feeling alright?"

Cas blinked then swallowed hard, "Gabriel? Dean, Gabriel's dead. Crowley's demons killed him."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I'll call him and say you're not stable to see him again," he said quietly. "I thought you got over the fight, but you saying he's dead is saying you're not." Dean shook his head slowly. He wrapped his arms around Cas's own. "Come to bed please? It's late and it's obvious that you're tired."

Cas sighed, but nodded, "Fine." He walked back to the room and laid down, facing the wall. "Tomorrow, I'm going to figure out what's going on."

Dean sighed and managed to get Cas into his pajama bottoms at least before calling Gabriel. "Hey, Gabe," he mumbled. "It's Dean. I dunno if Cas is ready for you to come over yet."

Gabriel sighed, "Why not? I wanna try to work things out."

"I know. I know," he mumbled, glancing over at Cas. "He just...I dunno. I don't think he's ready. He-He said... I really don't understand what he meant..."

"I'm going to come over anyway to see him. He's off tomorrow, so we can see how things work out." Gabriel smiled. "Deal?"

"Fine," Dean sighed. "I'm just worried about him, y'know? And I should be. He's talking about...killing a Djinn and demons...I dunno what to do. He hasn't been drinking for all I know...I just think it was a bad day at work or something." Dean sighed.

"Huh. Well, you know, when he was little he would say the monsters were after him. Maybe he had a nightmare and he thinks everything is gonna get him again." Gabriel sighed also, "Just make sure he's okay for me." He smiled softly then hung up.

"Monsters don't exist, though," Dean said. "I'll try to do the best I can." Dean mumbled and hung up as well, putting his phone down. He changed into his pajama bottoms, which were just his black boxers, and crawled into bed with Cas. "Gabriel insisted that he comes over tomorrow."

Cas sighed and turned over to fave Dean, "I thought he was dead." He frowned.

"He never died," Dean muttered and kissed Cas's forehead softly. "As far as I know, he's never even gone to the hospital." Dean tipped his head to the side, considering what Gabriel told him. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked quietly.

"I guess so, yes." Cas frowned and looked down, still not knowing what was going on.

Dean frowned. "C'mere," he sighed and pulled the other into his arms. "Baby, monsters are not real. I promise..." he soothed, stroking Cas's hair.

Cas nuzzled his head under Dean's chin and sighed, not responding to what the other man said. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dean closed his eyes and stayed awake for a bit longer before he fell asleep, just holding Cas in his arms.

Castiel woke up before Dean and sat down at the computer, starting to do some research on Djinn.

Dean woke about fifteen minutes later after Cas had, finding his husband not in bed. Dean yawned and sat up, pulling some sweatpants and a shirt on before going downstairs, seeing Cas on the computer. "What're you doing?" he asked when he saw what Cas was searching.

"Researching some things." Cas said, writing down some notes on different pieces of paper. He remembers being knocked out then woke up here.

"What's a...Djenn?" Dean asked, obviously mispronouncing it. "Sounds like the drink."

"Djinn, Dean. It a monster that knocks you out and drains your blood, putting you in a sleep like state and forcing you into an alternate universe that you wish you had." Cas muttered.

Dean blinked and tipped his head to the side before sliding into Cas's lap, arms around his husband's neck. "Cas, monsters do not exist. I keep telling you this," he sighed. "They're just...they're not real. They're made up to scare kids."

"Dean, please." Cas moved him out of his lap, "I'm trying to concentrate. Go do whatever it is you do at this time." He waved his hand at his, apparent, husband and went back to working.

Dean frowned and sat across from him. "I guess vampires and werewolves exist, then, huh?" Dean said, now unamused with Cas's attitude.

"Yes." Cas replied, his tone serious. He sighed and gathered the notes he had and spread them out on the table.

Dean looked at the papers, brows creased. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Cas, this is way over the top. Even for you," he shook his head. "You're an accountant for God's sake. You have _never_ cared about this crap before."

"Hush." Cas held up his hand, studying the papers. "Leave me alone to put this together. Go answer the door." He said right before there was a knock on the door.

"How did...?" Dean said stupidly before shaking his head. "Know what? Never mind." he said and stood.

"I heard a car door shut while you wouldn't shut your mouth." Cas sighed and went back to moving the papers around.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. Dean went to the door and opened it, seeing Sam. "Will you _please_ knock some sense into him?" Dean asked before Sam could get a word in. "He thinks he's in a different world because of a Djenn or whatever. I'm trying to tell him monsters aren't real but he's just not getting it. He even thinks Gabriel is dead because of demons. Those don't exist, either."

"Well, gee, man. I've been gone for three fucking month and I don't even get a damn hello. Still worried about him as always." Sam sighed then walked past his brother, putting his bags into the corner before walking into the dining room. "So, a Djinn?"

"Yes." Cas groaned in annoyance. "Please go away."

"See?" Dean said dryly. "This...he's never been into this...this monster crap before." he said. "I hate it. He's not acting like his old self."

Sam slid himself between Cas and the table and looked at the shorter man, "Cas, I have an idea. Maybe you're just thinking too much on this. If you do think you're in another universe, explore it a bit. See what it's about." He said in his soft convincing tone.

Cas looked at Sam for a minute before sighing and nodding, gathering the papers and putting them away for now, "Alright. Fine."

Dean had his arms crossed and leaned against the counter, watching them. "It was that easy?" Dean scoffed. "Whenever I try to do that, he just blows me off." Dean held his hands up defensively as Cas opened his mouth to argue. "Not trying to start another fight."

"Maybe it's because I have a softer, more convincing tone than you do." Sam rolled his eyes then hugged his brother. "You still haven't said hello to me."

"Dean! That's rude! You're suppose to say hello to Sam when you meet him at the door." Cas narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes and gave his brother a hug in return. "You haven't gotten any shorter. Damn." he teased.

Sam laughed, "And you haven't gotten any taller. I think you've gotten shorter." He joked.

Cas laughed and nodded, "Agreed." He smiled.

"Oh, shush." Dean grinned, playfully hitting Sam's arm.

Sam laughed lightly, "Anyway, I think Cas is getting back to normal now." He whispered.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"So, Gabriel got here yet? Haven't seen him since...well, three months." Sam laughed then grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Cas sighed and sat down, still thinking that Gabriel couldn't possibly be alive.

Dean frowned as he looked at his husband. "No," he shook his head. "I tried to tell him not to, but I couldn't convince him to not come."

Sam nodded then heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it and smiled wide, "Gabriel!" He hugged him tightly.

Cas frowned then looked down at his hands, fiddling with nails.

Gabriel laughed and returned the hug. "Heya, Samsquatch." he smiled.

Dean put his own beer down and sat in a chair next to his husband, hesitatingly taking his hand and gently rubbed his thumb across the top of his hand.

"What, you not gonna say hello?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Cas laced his fingers with Dean's and smiled slightly, "I love you, you know that, right?" He said quietly, more of a whisper, and leaned his forehead against Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked at Sam, almost glaring in a way. "Hey, Gabe," Dean mumbled. "Can you two give us a few?" he asked, softly rubbing Cas's back.

Gabriel looked at Sam, then at their brothers. "Sure." Gabriel murmured.

Sam nodded and pulled Gabriel into the other room.

Dean looked at his husband. "Even if this _is_ a dream," he murmured, softly kissing Cas's dark hair, "this is _your_ dream, right?" Dean smiled.

Cas nodded and sighed, "Yes. It would be the universe I want, but could never have. I believe I'm starting to like it though." He smiled slightly.

"So...what else did you put in your universe besides us married?" Dean smiled.

"Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar being alive. We not hunt monsters anymore. I'm not an angel anymore. Yknow, that sort of thing." Cas sighed then smiled.

"You were an angel?" Dean murmured and tipped his head to the side.

Cas nodded, "Yes. You were a half-angel. Hell's angel, to be precise." He sighed. "But let's not talk about this. You told me that I needed to stop and leave it alone. Plus, we have more company..." Cas then heard a knock on the door and smiled.

Dean smiled at him and pulled Cas in for a deep and heavy kiss, licking into his mouth briefly before pulling away and leaving Cas hanging and went to the door with a teasing smirk.

Cas glared lightly then walked up behind Dean and poked him in the side, "That wasn't very nice. Now, open the door." He bit Dean's ear gently then smirked and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder.

Dean sucked in a breath at the teasing bite. "'m not a nice person." he joked.

Cas rolled his eyes then moved around Dean and opened the door. He froze slightly when he saw it was Anna and Balthazar.

"Cassie, how are you?" Balthazar asked with that cocky smile of his before moving past his brother and into the living room.

Again, Dean soothingly rubbed Cas's arms, trying to comfort him. "Hey, Anna." Dean smiled.

"Hey, Dean," the red-head smiled. "Hey, Cas." she said, hugging her brother tight before hugging Dean, her brother-in-law, before following Balthazar inside.

Cas took a step back and shut the door. He stood there for a moment before putting on a smile.

Sam looked up, "Hey there!" He smiled, greeting Balthazar and Anna.

Balthazar smiled then sat down, draping himself across Gabriel, "Hi." He grinned.

"You alright?" Dean asked, looking up at his slightly taller husband.

"Heya, Balthy." Gabriel smiled, returning the hug.

"Yeah." Cas lied through his teeth, nodding.

Balthazar smiled and kept himself laying across Gabriel's lap, "So, what's new with you?"

Sam smiled at Anna. "Heya."

"Wanna talk about it, or wait until they leave?" Dean asked softly, hugging Cas's arm lightly.

"Are you seriously just gonna lay on me?" Gabriel huffed. "Lazy thing."

"I said let's not talk about it. You told me not to talk about it anymore..." Cas sighed then walked into the living room.

"Yes, I am." Balthazar smiled, "You're comfy. Unlike Anna. Who's a boney toothpick." He looked at their sister.

Dean frowned hard. "I was only asking..." he said quietly, lingering back in the foyer while Cas went into the livingroom.

"Oh, shut it, Balthy." Anna huffed, crossing her arms.

Balthazar laughed and sighed, "So, Sam. Where've you been for three months?"

Cas sighed then stood up and left the room to search for Dean. It took him a minute to find him then sighed, "Dean."

Dean blinked and looked up from the table in the kitchen, faint sightings on tears in the corners of his eyes. Dean quickly wiped the tears away before Cas could see them. "What?" he murmured, trying not to let his voice shake but failed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Cas frowned and walked over to him. "You just told me that I shouldn't talk about these things and to drop the subject." He leaned against the table, looking down at Dean. Cas reached his hand up to tangle his fingers through his husband's hair gently.

"You didn't hurt me, Cas," Dean shook his head and wiped his eyes again. "I'm just...really, _really_ worried about you is all..."

Cas frowned then straddled Dean's lap, "Worried about what?" He tilted his head a bit.

"You." Dean mumbled, putting his forehead on Cas's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Cas gently stroke Dean's dirty blonde hair, "Why are you worried?" He asked quietly.

"I want the old you back," Dean mumbled and looked up. "Where you didn't talk about monsters and...and Djenn, or whatever."

Cas laughed softly, "Alright. I won't talk about it anymore." He kissed him on the forehead. "Okay?"

Dean sighed and rested his forehead again his husband's shoulder again. "Alright." he mumbled.

Cas smiled and kissed the top of Dean's head, "So, do you want to go back into the livingroom?"

Dean rubbed his eyes once more before nodding. "Yeah." he said and smiled up at Cas, who was still straddling him.

Cas leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before standing and smiling, "Then come on."

Dean lightly smiled and took his husband's hand, getting led into the livingroom again.

Gabriel looked up. "You alright there, Dean?" the bronze-haired man asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I am now."

Balthazar raised his eyesbrow, still draped across Gabriel, "I don't wanna know."

Cas blinked and tilted his head then realized what he meant and laughed lightly, "No." He sat down.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting in Cas's lap. "We didn't do _anything_ , Balthy," he chuckled, leaning against Cas's chest when he felt arms around him. "We just had...a little talk."

"A little talk can turn into sex." Balthazar held his glass up as he spoke.

Cas rolled his eyes and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, "You still have dirty mind." he laughed lightly.

"We didn't have sex," Dean huffed. "Besides," he hummed with a devilish grin, "you would've heard." Dean said with a laugh at Balthazar's disgruntled face.

"Dean says I'm very vocal." Cas smirked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Okay, enough!" Balthazar plugged his ears, "LA LA LA!" He narrowed his eyes.

Dean started laughing. "Ok. Ok. We'll stop, Balth." Dean grinned.

Cas smiled, watching his brother.

"So, now you see, Cas. They're not dead." Sam sighed.

"What?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

Dean sighed. "Cas had a nightmare and thought you, Gabe, and Anna were dead." he frowned.

Balthazar stood, "Well, we're very real and alive." He walked over behind Cas and grabbed his sides, making the smaller man jump and yelp.

"Don't do that!" Cas swatted his hands at his brother.

Dean laughed as Cas swatted at Balthazar. "See?" he giggled. "Even though it's a dream, it can be real if you want it to be." he smiled and nuzzled into Cas's neck happily.

"You mean I can stay here?" Cas smiled.

"Of course! You live here, silly." Balthazar sighed, shaking his head.

"As long as you want." Dean smiled at him, emerald eyes gleaming.

Cas sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Balthazar smiled, "Awesome. So, what now?"

The rest of the day was entertaining. Gabriel was in an entertaining mood and so was Balthazar. That was normal for them. Dean and Cas settled down for the night, Sam sleeping in the guest room, and Cas's siblings going back home. It wasn't until around two in the morning when Dean grunted, feeling the bed empty and cold. Dean blinked his eyes open when he heard rustling downstairs in the kitchen. He slowly got up and put some pants and a shirt on before silently walking downstairs.

Cas was grabbing silver and had lamb's blood in a jar, packing it into a bag. He was going to find this Djinn and kill it. He wanted his old life back.

Dean peered behind the corner of the wall to look in the kitchen. He was about to grab the wooden bat when he saw bright blue eyes looking at him. "Cas?" Dean said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to go kill the Djinn, Dean." Cas put this bag on his shoulder and looked at Dean.

"Well, you're not going alone," Dean said. "You could get hurt." he huffed and went to pull some shoes on, despite Cas's protests.

Cas sighed and grabbed the keys, getting into the car. "You're going to get hurt, Dean."

"I'm still going with you whether you like it or not." Dean argued lightly and got into the passengers seat.

Cas rolled his eyes and drove off to the building where Dean, Sam and he were investigating before.

Dean looked at the paper bag that was on the floor. "What's in the bag?" he asked, looking at his husband with suspicion.

"You don't wanna know." Cas shook his head.

"Bull." Dean huffed and grabbed the bag, pulling the jar out. "What...Cas, what the hell is this?" Dean asked, disgusted.

Cas sighed, "It's lambs blood. Told you that you didn't want to know."

"I get that it's lambs blood," Dean said, looking at Cas. "But _why_ do you have lambs blood?"

"To kill the Djinn," Cas explained. "I dip the silver in the blood then stab the Djinn with it and it dies."

"You've done some pretty stupid things, but this, by far, has to be the worst." Dean said and pulled out his phone, dialing Sam's number. Suddenly, his phone was taken out of his hands and thrown out Cas's window. "That was my phone!" he said.

"I told you that you didn't have to come. Now shut up and let me do my damn job!" Cas ordered.

Dean glared at Cas before crossing his arms and leaned back into his seat. About fifteen minutes later, they got to the warehouse, Dean fast asleep. He woke with a little start with Cas shined the flashlight into his closed eyes.

"Wake up if you're coming in." Cas grabbed the bag and got out of the car, going up to the warehouse.

Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes, getting out of the car and followed Cas inside, staying close to him. Man, was it creepy...

Cas pulled the silver, which was dipped in the blood, out and held it in his hand while he walked.

"Cas, there's nothing here," Dean tried insisting. "C'mon. Let's go back to bed, babe..." Little did Dean know, there _was_ something there. The Djinn.

Cas covered Dean's mouth with his free hand, "Shut up." He whispered, "Just be quiet and let me do my fucking job, okay?"

Dean looked at Cas for a moment before slowly nodding. Suddenly, he heard a girl in a room. "What was that...?" he asked quietly once Cas pulled his hand away.

"I don't know." Cas looked around then saw a girl with an IV attached to her neck. He, then, heard footsteps and grabbed Dean, going to hide behind a shelf. He backed into the corner and covered Dean's mouth again, whispering in his ear, "That's the Djinn. We need to be quiet. Got it?"

Dean nodded when he saw a man covered in tattoos walk over to the girl, who was trying to move away. Dean bit his lower lip when he saw the Djinn's hand glow blue against the girl's face, making her sleep. Dean suddenly made a small noise when he saw the man drink the blood from the IV, tensing as the Djinn stopped and looked over to where the two of them were, glad they were hidden mostly. He felt his heart quicken as the Djinn slowly approached.

Cas gripped the silver in his hand and kept his hand gently over Dean's mouth as the Djinn got closer.

Dean gripped Cas's thigh tightly, his heart racing. When the Djinn stopped walking and went up the stairs, Dean slowly calmed down. When they heard the door close, Dean looked at Cas. "Ok. Monsters exist. I believe you, alright?" he said, freaking out now. "But this? This is dangerous, Cas."

"I need to kill him, Dean." Cas looked at Dean and sighed.

"What if he kills you?" Dean said out of fear. "Cas, I don't want to lose you. This is real. All of it. This doesn't have to be a dream if you don't want it to be. It can be real if you want. Hell, _I_ wish this wasn't one of your dreams!"

Cas ignored Dean and stood up, going over to the girl. She looked dead. He checked for a pulse and felt she was still alive but barely. "If she's here, that means..." He looked around and saw the room clear and Dean was just standing there.

"Cas, baby," Dean said, taking a hesitant step forward, "I want to help. I really do. But this is way over the top. Even for you. A silver knife? Lambs blood? That I don't get. Just...give me the knife please..." he begged.

Cas shook his head, "No. This...This isn't real." He took a step back away from Dean. He looked around and saw Gabriel, Anna, Sam, and Balthazar there.

"Come on, brother. We can go out and party. I'm alive. We're all alive. Just like you wanted." Balthazar smiled and nodded.

"Please, Castiel?" Dean said, slowly stepping forward again towards his husband, fearing for him as Cas held the knife to his chest. Dean stood on his toes and softly kissed Cas. "Please?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against Cas's.

(1/3) "They say that people wake up from a dream when they're about to die."

"What if this isn't a dream and you do die?" Balthazar frowned.

"One way to find out." Cas forced the silver through his chest and heard his name being yelled.

Cas slowly opened his eyes to see Dean with worry in his eyes. Cas felt like shit. All his blood was nearly drain and he could barely keep awake.

"Hey, there you are," Dean said, voice shaking a bit. "Sam, find the Djinn and kill it while I get Cas down." he ordered his brother, who made no attempt to argue. Dean pulled the needle out of his mate's neck, hearing him grunt weakly. "I gotcha..." he whispered, pulling out his pocket knife and proceeded to cut the ropes, or at least tried.

"'m sorry..." Cas whispered the best he could.

"Shh..." Dean whispered. "It's alright... You're alright..." Dean murmured, giving Cas a soft and reassuring smile. Before Dean could finish getting the ropes cut, he was suddenly thrown backwards and crashed into the wall, landing on the floor with a hard grunt. Then, the Djinn was above him, hand glowing blue, as it tried to put Dean under it's spell. "Sam!" Dean called out.

Sam ran up and stabbed the Djinn in the back with the silver. He stepped back and watched the blue color fade as the Djinn died. "There." He moved his hair out of his fave and looked at his brother.

"Thanks." Dean sighed. He wiped his pocket knife off, that was covered in lambs blood, went back over to Cas's. "Hey. Gimme a hand here." Dean said and gave his knife to Sam.

Sam nodded and started to cut the ropes that bound Cas's wrists, holding him just above the floor. He finally cut the ropes and watched as the angel fell limp on Dean.

Cas tried to get his footing, but was to weak to do so.

Dean grunted quietly as he caught Cas. "Relax," he murmured. "I gotcha. I'm here."

"Send me back." Cas muttered, "Heaven to heal."

Sam saw the confusion on his brother's face then realized what Cas was saying, "He wants you to send him back to heaven. He'll heal faster." He looked at his brother.

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. "I can heal you myself..." he insisted, holding Cas closely but not tightly.

"Please..." Cas practically begged his mate.

"I can heal you myself..." Dean repeated quietly, burying his face into Cas's dark, messy hair.

Sam sighed, "Dean." He called from behind his brother, having the sigil drawn already. "He's in pain." Sam knew that if he hit the sigil, Dean wouldn't be effected, since he was only _half_ angel.

"I can fix him..." Dean said quiet, his grip on Cas loosening, even though he didn't want to let go.

Cas whimpered, trying to get his footing.

"Hate me for this. I don't care." Sam sighed then hit the sigil, hearing Cas scream as he disappeared in a bright light. Sam turned around and looked at his brother, "I had to do it, Dean."

Dean was silent for a moment. Then, he was gone in a flutter of wings, the Impala keys replacing his spot. Dean appeared in the motel room again, in his and Cas's room, closing the door.

Sam frowned and sighed, picking up the keys and going out to the Impala. He started the car and drove to the motel. He got out of the car and opened the door to the room, closing it behind himself. "Dean." He put the keys down, knowing his brother could hear him. Sam knew he did the right thing. Though, Dean couldn't visit Cas because Dean still belong to Hell. "I had to."

Dean screwed his eyes shut, hugging his knees tight to his chest. When Dean knew Sam was about to open the door to his room, Dean immediately locked it with his Grace. That was bull. Sam knew damn well that Dean could've healed Cas!

"You couldn't have healed him. You know how much power it takes just to heal a gash, Dean. It drains you. Imagine what would have happened to you if you healed Cas earlier." Sam frowned and looked down.

"Wanted t'help..." Dean said under his breath, knowing Sam couldn't hear.

Sam didn't hear a response from his brother. He sighed then sat down in the living room, "And now he hates me. At least I still have _someone_ to talk to." He looked up to see Lucifer sitting across from him with his feet propped up on the table.


End file.
